1. Field
Example Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a stacked memory module including a plurality of printed circuit boards (PCBs) on which memory devices are mounted, a method of fabricating the module, and an electronic system using the module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a large number of electronic systems, such as computers, use mainboards and memory modules as components. A memory module may include a plurality of memory devices mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). In order to increase the memory capacity of the memory module, a method of increasing the number of the memory devices mounted on a single PCB or a method of increasing the capacity of each of the memory devices may be employed.
The method of increasing the capacity of each of the memory devices may involve developments of new process techniques of elevating integration density and an increase of new equipment, thereby increasing fabrication costs and risk bearing. On the other hand, a vast amount of research has been conducted on the method of increasing the number of the memory devices mounted on the single PCB because the method is relatively advantageous in terms of cost. An example of the method of increasing the number of the memory devices has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,048 entitled “High Speed Memory Module” by Smith.
Conventionally, a plurality of memory modules are formed and connected to each other using an additional connection device. In this case, the connection device requires high endurance and reliability and an advanced joining technique. In other words, a malfunction may occur due to a defect in the connection device, thereby sharply lowering production efficiency. Furthermore, owing to the thicknesses of respective memory modules and the thickness of the connection device, only a limited number of memory modules may be connected to one another.